Caught
by Mercy4.8
Summary: What happens when Bartie's and Virginia's big secret is found out. I really am not good at writing summarie sorry.
1. Chapter 1

_I do not own the show or the chacters. Wish I did though._

* * *

Prologue

Numbuh 23 POV

It was the last day of before winter break. I was sitting on the step at the back of the school. The cold cut through me like a knife even though I was wearing a red and black long sleeved turtleneck and black jeans. Here I am waiting for that stupid boy to show up. He told me to come to the back of the school at 3:30 and now its 4:56. I don't know why I didn't grab a jacket it is the middle of December. I started to walk home I was tired of waiting, when a hand grabbed my shoulder and spun me around.

"Where have you been?" I hissed. Glared at the boy wear a blue hoodie and dark baggy jeans, also his hair look like it stuck up every direction. I always thought it looked cute. I pushed myself out of his arms.

"Sorry coach made us stay late." His voice sent a shiver down my spine. He pulled me into a hug again before we kissed. We broke the kiss early when we heard.

"This is so going on the internet." We turned around to see Lee ran around the corner of the School the opposite direction.

"Lee!" We screamed running after him, we were too late. He was already in Numbuh 60 car.

Bartie and I looked at each other. We were doomed.

* * *

**It will be updated as fast as I can ok. Please review. Numbuh 23 was the girl in Operation SLUMBER the girl wearing nearly all black.**


	2. Author Notes

_Hi there_

* * *

SullieBee: Hi there everyone

_Me: How did you did on here_

_Lee: Does it matter_

_SullieBee: Yes it does because I'm great_

_Numbuh 35: Who is SullieBee?_

_SullieBee: Me_

_Numbuh 35: Who are you?_

_SullieBee: I'm not telling you freak_

_Numbuh 23: He is not freak you weirdo_

_Me: SHUT UP READ THE STORY!_**I am having writer's block! I need your help! Send me ideas and I will put your name in it. So please help and read Secret Love.**

* * *

_SullieBee: I'm back!_

_Fanny: GET OUT OF HERE!_

_Patton: I love it when she yells_

_Me:….ok I going now_

_Lee: I with you_

_Fanny: Don't you have a date with Sonya_

_Lee and Sonya: yeah_

_Me: Can I go now_

_-Everyone leaves-_

_SullieBee: Hi_

_Me: Get out of here they need to go._


	3. Chapter 2

**I own nothing ok. I hope you like this sorry it so short promise more next time.**

**People who helped me: SullieBee and fictionlover94**

* * *

Numbuh 23 POV

I was walking into the Sector W's tree house, holding Bartie's hand. Lee told us to come and that he want us to do something for him. He is crazy. We walked into the main room and there sat Patton and Lee both smirking.

"What do you want Lee?" Bartie snapped

"I want you both to spy on Sonya and find out who she likes."

"Spy on Sonya?" I was shocked why did Lee want to know who Sonya liked…wait Lee is jealous.

"Yes and Numbuh 60 didn't you have something too?" Patton blushed.

"Well I…um need you two to find out who FaNumbuh 86 likes." He stuttered and was red as Fanny's hair.

"O.k. we'll do it, but after this we want the camera."

"ok"

We left the tree house. Bartie had to go back to the Moon base. Before he left he grabbed me around my waist a kissed me. Got on his bike and left for Moon Base. I was dazed when my sector got there asking where have I been all day. I went to my room to think about all that happened today. I opened my bag to find a note from Bartie.

_Virginia,_

_I think I know why Patton asked us to spy on Fanny. It is really shocking. I will tell you tomorrow at that ice cream place in town where we had our first kiss. Well, see you then. I love you._

_-Bartie_

My heart stopped Bartie loves me. Ok I know we are dating but he never says I love you to me ever. I love him too. I will tell him tomorrow then. I crawled into bed and went to sleep.

Bartie's POV

I cannot believe I wrote that. I know she knows I love her. But it's very different when you tell her. I wonder what she is thinking right now. I will just have to see tomorrow.

Patton's POV

I sat there looking at the picture thinking what going to happen next. As I wait for Lee to come back from meeting Numbuh 85 about something. I have a feeling it's not going to be good.

* * *

**Please review! Give me ideas. Write more next time!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Virginia's POV**

I was walking in one of the halls they had in moonbase, to go see Fanny ad find out who she likes. I still couldn't believe I had to do this. When I got to the door of her office a kid ran out. I walked in her face was red from yelling. I got all the courage I could and asked.

"Um, Numbuh 86 can I talk to you about something?"

She looked at me, with a look that said she didn't even know I was there.

"Sure Numbuh 23 what is it." I hate Patton.

"If I said I know an operative that has a crush on you what would you do?"

A blush crept onto her face. She started to play with her hair.

"Depends on who it is that has a crush on me." She quickly looked at my face trying to see if there was. She found it. "Who is it?"

I gulped, and then I got an idea.

"I'll give you a hint. He trained with you when you were a cadet." I quickly ran out before she could get me. I hope Bartie is ok.

**Bartie POV**

I was glad to find out that Sector W was coming to moonbase so that Harvey could talk to Rachel. Paddy, Lee and Sonya were sitting on a bench outside. I walked up Sonya was watching Lee do tricking with his yoyo.

"Hey Sonya can I talk to you for a second?" Lee's head looked toward me with a look of confusion. Then he remembered. Sonya and I went to my office.

"So Numbuh 35 what do you want to talk about?" I smirked.

"You have a crush on Lee don't you?" Her face paled. She opened her mouth than shut it and opened it again. She sighed.

"Fine I do why do you want to know?"

"No reason." I turned and walked to my office.

When I go there the door was open I walked in and looked around. No one was there. I sat down in my chair. I felt some one sit on me. I looked up to come face to face with Virginia.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. " She pulled my face to hers. I love it when she kisses me. We heard some one cough. I was Lee.  
" So what did you find out?"

I spoke first "Sonya likes you." I watch his frown turn into a big smile. Virginia spoke nexted.

"Fanny won't tell."

Lee turned to leave as we heard Sonya calling for him.

Patton is not going to be happy.


End file.
